


Too Many Eyes!

by lennydotdotdot



Series: Broken Halla Horns [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Companion Lavellan (Dragon Age), Dialogue, Gen, Lavellan as Companion, Misc - Freeform, Technical, character profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennydotdotdot/pseuds/lennydotdotdot
Summary: Banters, dialogues, etc...Shades of Lavellan as companion, etc.





	1. Falon Lavellan as Companion

**Kills an Enemy**

Falon’din enasal!

(killing Freemen) The Dales belong to the Dalish, prick!

Another one for Falon’din!

(killing a beast) Andruil enasal.

Sink your teeth into that, Dread Wolf!

(killing a demon) Falon’din…Andruil—shit, are you supposed to bless a dead demon?

**Low Health**

An na tel harel!

(panting heavily) Just a bit…more…

Dread Wolf take you!

(Assorted Elvhen curses)

**Fallen Companion**

(Vivienne) Lady Viv’s down!

(Varric) Varric – I’m coming!

(Cassandra) Cassandra, you can’t!

(Bull) Horns up – please!

(Cole) I can’t see Cole!

(Solas) Now’s not the time for a nap!

(Sera) Alright Sera, time for bees—Sera?

(Blackwall) Shit – they brought down Warden Blackwall!

(Dorian) Come on Dorian, get up!

(Athim) (Hoarsely) NO!

(Revassan) Babae--!

**After a Fight**

Good hunt.

Didn’t see that coming, did they?

(If defeated during battle) Lucky us, the Dread Wolf slept through that battle.

(If Sera, Cole, Vivienne, or Cassandra was defeated) You can’t do that again.

(If Athim or Revassan was defeated) Mythal enaste – I thought I’d lost you.

(if party is uninjured) You’d think they’d get smarter about picking fights with us.

**Dragons**

(Seeing a dragon from a distance) Would you look at that? She’s beautiful. Think we can get a closer look?

(Seeing a dragon up close) She’s gorgeous, but I don’t want to tangle with her.

(Fighting a dragon for the first time) Too close! Too close!

(Fighting a dragon) Leave the breath glands intact – this gives me an idea!

(After the fight) …Andruil enasal, and dareth shiral, girl.

**Remarks**

(Approaching camp) Remember not to let the scouts set up the tents in front of Fen’Harel.

(Seeing a tent in front of a Knight’s Guardian or Fen’Harel) That’s bad luck.

(Reading Chantry Markers in the Exalted Plains and Emerald Graves) Dread Wolf take these lying shemlen.

(Seeing a Knight’s Guardian) Huh. Do you think they were real wolves, and not just big dogs?

(Seeing a shrine to Fen’Harel) He’s all over this place, isn’t he?

(Seeing a glyph) Oh—tell me what it says!

(A mage energizes something) *Whistles*

(Seeing wild halla) Ghilan’nain enaste! I wonder how many went feral after the fall of the Dales.

(The Storm Coast) I bet I can climb this…

(Redcliffe) I’m going to climb that windmill.

(Redcliffe, after In Your Heart Shall Burn) At least this much survived.

(Val Royeaux) So this is a proper city… (beat) …It’s so loud.

(Being called a knife ear) Say that again and I’ll show you a real knife!

(The Western Approach) So this is what people mean when they say the ass end of nowhere.

(The Fallow Mire) This place feels wrong.

(The Emerald Graves) This place should have been beautiful.

(The Exalted Plains) Lindiranrae made her last stand here.

(Emprise du Lion) Hey…think fast! (throws snowball)

(Red Lyrium) …I don’t like this.

(Clear a fort) Does anyone else feel weird about this place? Needs some people before it gets haunted or something.

(Spying darkspawn) Are there supposed to be so many on the surface?

(Seeing old corpses) …Falon’din enasal. Dirthamen ghilan emma.

(Seeing old corpses, alternate) (Gagging noises) – the smell…

**Halamshiral**

(Stage 1, greeting) (Whispering) I’ve been called a knife-ear four times, a rabbit twice, and a savage eight. Let’s get our business done and get out.

(Stage 1, “How are you getting along?”) How’s it sound like I’m getting along?

(Stage 1, “Notice anything?”) The servants here won’t even look at me. They must have heard some awful shit about the Dalish.

(Stage 1, “Notice anything?”) Ambassador Briala’s kept away from the snack table.

(Stage 1, “Notice anything?”) I don’t trust people who show their teeth this much…

(Stage 1, “Notice anything?”) Solas is actually having fun. I thought I’d have someone to suffer with…also he told the servants not to give me any wine. I’m of age, damn it!

(Stage 1, “Notice anything?”) Duchess Florianne isn’t touching any wine, that I’ve seen.

(Stage 1, “Notice anything?” when all other options are exhausted) Yeah. This place is a massive headache.

(Stage 2 greeting) What on earth is that smell everyone’s wearing? Smells like fish guts and Crystal Grace.

(in the servant’s quarters) Finally! Let’s go hunting.

(Stage 2, “How are you getting along”) I wanted to dip my feet in the fountain but Josephine said no…I went up to the library and all they have is chantry propaganda…and Sera told me they’re serving halla – they’re not right, it’s just venison?

(Stage 2, “Notice anything?”) Nothing Josephine will let me say aloud.

(Stage 2, “Notice anything?”) All the real food’s gone. Now they just have sweets. Blegh.

(Stage 2, “Notice anything?”) I’m thinking of breaking into the kitchens and making myself some damn tea at this point. I’ve asked three different people and they all told me no…

(Stage 3, greeting) Just say the word and I’m with you.

(Stage 3, “How are you getting along?”) I’m having a wonderful time. Everyone’s just so nice and accepting.

(Stage 3, “Notice anything?”) The Duchess hasn’t had any wine at all.

(Stage 3, “Notice anything?”) I’m keeping my eyes open, but I’m not finding anything. Grab me when you’re ready to go hunting again.

(Back in Skyhold) Good to know the wholesale slaughter of my people resulted in a castle with the worst parties imaginable.

(“I’m sorry.”) (Slightly approves) …It’s not your fault. But…thank you.

(“Oh, come on, you had to have had a little fun.”) The headache drowned most of it out…but sneaking around the back? That was a time.

(“We weren’t there to have fun.”) (Slightly disapproves) Well – mission accomplished.

(If Briala rules behind the throne) At least there’s someone who gives a damn in charge now.

(If Gaspard rules alone) And now there’s a Chevalier on the throne. You know, those knights who kill elves for sport. Fuck.

(If Celene rules alone) At least things can’t get any worse…

(If Celene and Briala rule together) At least things can’t get any worse…

(“You don’t think Briala will help the elves?”) She’d been the power behind the throne before, hadn’t she? She might try, but trying’s not always enough.

(“That’s optimistic of you.”) That’s me. Always sunshine and rainbows.

(“What about Briala?”) I’d like to tell you I think she’ll make a difference, but I don’t know that she can. Josephine said she’d influenced Celene before. What if they split again? If they have another falling out? Then we’ll be back where we’ve started and nothing will change.

**In the Fade**

(If Solas is present) Right, Solas? This might be a bad time to tell us how much you like the Fade.

(If Cole is present) Come on Cole, you only need to manage a little longer.

(If Sera or Bull is present) It’s alright, demons fall to arrows and blades just as well as any other baddy. We’ll make it out of this.

(Nightmare (if clan is destroyed): Oh, poor Falon. Whatever point is there in taunting a husk? You are nothing.) That’s right, monster. An na tel harel.

(Nightmare (if clan is threatened): Oh, poor Falon. All alone, away from your clan, and no one is going to save them. Your Inquisition will not save them. You will not save them. And what are you without them, da’len?) …Andruil enasal – I’m going to enjoy hunting you, monster.

(Nightmare (if clan survives): Oh, poor Falon. All alone, away from your clan, and naïve enough to think they are safe in the hands of your human friends. The Inquisition will fail them. You will fail them. And what are you without them, da’len?) Worry about yourself, friend.


	2. Falon Lavellan as Companion, post Adamant

**After Adamant**

Greeting…

(If Wardens Remain) Good to have the Wardens sticking around. They’re better off with us than under Corypheus’s thumb.

(If Wardens Exiled) Good that the Wardens are out from under Corypheus’s thumb. Not sure about making them go. Now if anything happens, we’re not going to know about it.

(If Falon was present in the Fade) Still—I can’t believe that big demon caused all this mess…

(If Cole was also in the Fade) And Cole – I’m just glad he’s alright. He was terrified. I was sure we were gonna lose him.

  * (“Have you talked to him since?”) Have I talked to him since…yes, Mamae, I talked to Cole. He’s alright, I think…Pretty shaken, though. You should check on him too, when you get a chance.
  * (“You and Cole do seem to have a relationship…”) (Dumb stare.) (“A very _special_ relationship.”) “Yeah it’s kind of hard to have a normal relationship with someone who can hear your thoughts…” (Facepalm)
  * (“I was worried he was going to turn on us.”) (Disapproves) He wouldn’t.



(If Falon’s clan is alive)

  * (“What about you? How are you holding up?”) (Approves) I’ll be alright. Thanks for asking.
  * (“Do you want to go back and try to kill Nightmare again?”) (Approves) Hahahaha—no, definitely not. That’s a little over my head.
  * (“Next time we’ll finish it off.”) (Approves) Next time? Hope there’s not a next time any time soon.



(If Falon’s clan is dead)

  * (“What about you? How are you holding up?”) (Slightly disapproves) I’ll live.
  * (“Do you want to go back and try to kill Nightmare again?”) (Slightly approves) Only after I’ve had some time to whip up some demon-killing poisons.
  * (“Next time we’ll finish it off.”) (Approves) Good.



(If Falon wasn’t present in the Fade) Still…Was all that mess really caused by one demon? And you didn’t kill it? We kill so many demons, what’s one more?

  * (“We didn’t have time to fight that thing.”) (Slightly disapproves) Didn’t have time? What, like there’s a time limit on your hand glowing? Well, whatever. It’s shut up for now.
  * (“It was a really big demon.”) What, bigger than those pride demons we keep finding? (“Yes.”) …How _much_ bigger? (“A lot.”) Shit. (Slightly approves)
  * (“You didn’t see it.”) (Slightly disapproves) Well thanks for being specific.
  * (”That thing was ancient. We were lucky to make it out alive at all.”) That bad, huh? … Mythal Enaste for keeping you safe. (Approves)



Questions (only if Falon was in the Fade)…

If Falon’s clan is safe:

(“What the demon said to you…”) Look, living in a clan, you get used to the idea that you might not make it to the next year. And we kept them safe through the worst of this – so now let’s focus on stopping Corypheus. Cause that’s the next biggest threat I can think of right now.

(”What the demon said to you…” Dalish Inquisitor) I mean, you know how it is. You never know who’s going to live to see the next year. We kept them safe through the worst of this - so now let’s focus on stopping Corypheus.

  * (“But are you alright?”) (Slightly approves) You worry too much. I know you have my back.
  * (“Just Corypheus? Not the Venatori or the Templars? You’d think someone else could get on that.”) (Slightly disapproves) I’m sure someone will try.
  * (“Don’t worry, I intend to.”) (Slightly approves) Good.



If Falon’s clan is threatened:

(“What the demon said to you…”) Look, living in a clan, you get used to the idea that you might not make it to the next year. I’ll feel better once they’re out of danger, but _no one_ is going to be safe unless we stop Corypheus.

(”What the demon said to you…” Dalish Inquisitor) It’s nothing we haven’t dealt with before, but…I am worried. But, whatever happens, _no one_ is going to be safe unless we stop Corypheus.

  * (“But are you alright?”) _I’ll_ be fine. Always am.
  * (“I have my advisors working on the situation – I’m sure they’ll figure something out.”) (Slightly approves) I hope you’re right.
  * (“Don’t worry, I intend to.”) (Slightly approves) Good.
  * (Special, Dalish Inquisitor: “Ghilan’nain guide them true.“) (Approves) Mythal enaste, Inquisitor.



If Falon’s clan is dead:

(“What the demon said to you…”) What do you want me to say, Inquisitor? They’re gone. Now let’s focus on killing things like that.

  * (“I’m concerned about you.”) (Slightly disapproves) Don’t be.
  * (“You said something to the Demon?”) I told him to eat shit.
  * (“Don’t worry, I intend to.”) (Approves) Good.
  * (Special, Dalish Inquisitor: “…No you didn’t, you said something else.”) (Slightly disapproves) And you know _exactly_ what it meant. Why bother asking?




	3. Falon Lavellan as Companion, Clan Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Skyhold questline that ensues if Falon's clan is destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this was a damned doozy. Heck of a lot of fun to write though.

When clan is destroyed, upon entering Skyhold after any mission Cullen will approach the Inquisitor and tell them they need to come to the dungeons, immediately. The Inquisitor goes down and finds Falon, sitting in a cell with blood on his face and clothes.

Cullen: He was _fighting_ with the attachment of Chevaliers. From what I’m told, he instigated.

(“Falon, is this true?”)

> Falon: Might as well be.
> 
> Cullen: …And he isn’t speaking a word in his own defense, as you can see.
> 
> Falon: No point.
> 
> Inquisitor: You’re putting me in a difficult position. Those were our guests. You can’t pick fights with them.
> 
> Falon: They’re Chevaliers. They’re all murderers anyway. A fist in the mouth is the least of what they deserve.

(“Wait, how many Chevaliers?”) There were eight of them but only three actually got into the weeds with me.

> (Special: Three on one? Not a fair fight.) (Falon slightly approves)Not in the least. Now ten on one, that’d actually be fair for them.
> 
> Cullen: Please don’t encourage him.

(“He doesn’t seem particularly hurt.”) (Falon slightly approves) No, the worst of it happened when Bull hauled me off of them. They got a few licks in while he was holding me. So much for knight’s honor.

Cullen: The others are in the infirmary. I’m leaving him to your discretion. Maker knows what’s gotten into him. (Leaves)

Falon: So what now?

Falon (high approval): Are you mad at me? Creators know Deshanna would be. I never should have left them…now I’ve messed everything up for you too.

  * (“You made a mistake.”) Did I? Because in the moment it felt pretty damned deliberate.
  * (“Well, if you’re going to pick fights with our allies…”) (Falon disapproves) No, it was a stupid thing to do. I know it was a stupid thing to do.
  * (“So stop acting like a child. Dust yourself off.”) Would if I could, lethallen.
  * (Dalish Inquisitor: “I’ve lost people too.”) (Falon slightly approves) …But all at once? (Inquisitor looks away) …I…I know you tried. I’m sorry for making trouble for you.



OR

Falon (low approval): Am I going to spend the rest of my time with the Inquisition in this cell? Or are you going to kill me, like the rest of my clan?

  * (“I did what I could to rescue them.”) (Falon greatly disapproves) Of course you did.
  * (“No, not the whole rest of this time, I’m sure you’ll trip the lock eventually.”) (Falon slightly approves) …Heh. Probably.
  * (“So all of this is a temper tantrum. People die. Live with it.”) (Falon slightly approves) I—I know it was stupid.
  * (Dalish Inquisitor: “I’ve lost people too.”) (Falon slightly disapproves) And that’s supposed to make this better?



All options continue to…

Falon: It wasn’t just that, it was the things they were saying, thinking I couldn’t understand them…I just… I wanted to see the looks on their faces when I fought back. I wanted them to see my fangs. I wanted them to—I wanted to—damn it! (He stands up and punches the wall.)

QUESTIONS

  * (“Why did you do it?”) I know why, but I’m having a hard time saying it outright. I guess because they were in punching distance and making themselves really punchable? It’s not a _good_ reason. I don’t have a _good_ reason.
  * (“Tell me more about what happened.”) Well, they thought I didn’t understand them speaking Orlesian, bragging about testing their blades on…you know. So I talked back. In Orlesian. And I spat on one of them, and his mate tried to punch me, so I punched back.
  * (“Is it really about the Chevaliers?”) No. (“…”) I don’t want to talk about it.
  * (“Are you calmed down now?”) I’m not planning on starting any more fights, if that’s what you mean.



(“Come on. Let’s get you out of here. Provided you don’t start any new fights.”) (Falon disapproves, Varric slightly approves, Dorian slightly approves, Sera approves, Solas disapproves, Vivienne disapproves, Cassandra disapproves) Only on your order, Inquisitor.

OR

  * (“You’re going to stay in here a while.” (Falon will temporarily leave the party and can be spoken to in the Skyhold dungeons)) (Falon slightly approves, Solas slightly disapproves, Cassandra slightly approves, Varric slightly disapproves, Sera disapproves) Fair enough.
  * (“I need to discuss this with the others before I make a decision.” (Falon will temporarily leave the party and can be spoken to in the Skyhold dungeons)) Do what you need to do.



OR

(“The Inquisition doesn’t need someone who can’t control themselves.” (Falon is removed from the Inquisition and will never return – Cassandra and Solas slightly approve, Cole and Sera greatly disapprove, Varric disapproves, Dorian greatly disapproves Iron Bull slightly disapproves))

  * Falon (to a human Inquisitor): Say what you mean, shemlen. You don’t need Dalish savages. That’s why you let them die.
  * Falon (to a Dalish Inquisitor): …Dread Wolf take us both.
  * Falon (to a Dwarven/Qunari Inquisitor) …Now that there’s nothing left.



**Speaking to Iron Bull**

Bull: So, how’s the kid doing?

  * (“Something’s wrong.”) Yeah, his whole clan was killed. That’s what’s wrong.
  * (“Better question…how’s the other guy?”) Other _guys_ boss. There were three of them, remember. And he got them good. Good thing he didn’t have a knife on him.
  * (“Hell if I know.”) (Slightly disapproves) Might have something to do with that Dalish clan that was killed, Boss.



Inquisitor: What do you think I should do?

Bull: Well, what _he_ wants is for someone to kick his ass, or he wouldn’t be picking the fights he’s picking. So you could spite him by just not doing that. Or you could give him what he wants and leave him in a cell for a week. But honestly? I would just keep him busy. Doesn’t matter how. Cullen could probably squeeze him into drills with some of the soldiers…

Bull: But that’s enough about that.

**Speaking to Cassandra:**

Cassandra: I heard what happened. It is a tragedy, to be sure. But you cannot allow Falon immunity from the rules of the Inquisition. I think it would be best if he was sent away.

  * (“He’s a kid, Cassandra.”) (Cassandra slightly disapproves) That is _why_ I advise sending him away.
  * (“That seems pretty harsh.”) I am aware.
  * (“I’ll consider it.”) (Cassandra slightly approves) Good.



Cassandra: I do not wish to seem cold. But I see Falon struggle, and I cannot help but worry that by keeping him here you are putting him in undue danger…or others, for that matter. 

Cassandra: In any case, is there anything else you had need of me for?

**Speaking to Blackwall:**

Blackwall: I didn’t see how that fight started, but I saw enough. That boy went right for the throat on all three of them. If Bull hadn’t dragged him off, he might have killed them.

  * (“Do you have any advice?”) Maybe. He can’t make trouble if he’s tired. Might try Cullen for that.
  * (“He’s good at what he does, at least.”) Hmph! I know. Boy knows how to throw a punch, that’s for sure.
  * (“I’m currently deciding what to do with him.”) Put him to work? I don’t know, that’s what my dad used to do when I was a boy.



Blackwall: A bit of hard work with the soldiers might cool his head. Other than that, I don’t know.

Blackwall: Is there anything else I can do for you, Inquisitor?

**Speaking to Josephine:**

Josephine: Maker. How do you believe Falon would pen an apology letter?

  * (“It would be simple, and direct.”) Yes, most likely. Something to the effect of, I write to issue an apology for my rudeness on the eleventh of…I do not think he would even say this much. Perhaps, just his signature?
  * (“Dear three chevaliers: Sorry I didn’t punch you harder.”) Inquisitor, please! This is more serious than you know.
  * (“He wouldn’t.”) I know he wouldn’t…that is why I am penning it for him. Additionally, I worry that his handwriting would not be legible.
  * (Special: “I believe the chevaliers should apologize to him. He responded to them bragging of murdering alienage elves, and they attacked him, three on one.”) Maker, is that really what happened? Cullen said he did not defend himself when pressed.



Josephine: In any case, the issuing of an apology is only one aspect. The chevaliers themselves will have to be attended to, as well as their commanders…

Josephine: I am sorry, Inquisitor, I have so much to do.

(Ends conversation)

**Speaking to Leliana:**

Upon entering the rookery, Lelianna is sitting beside a bird cage, holding a raven on her arm and feeding him bits of leftover cake.

Leliana: There you are Baron Plucky…whatever shall we do with you? Oh. Inquisitor. Hello.

Inquisitor: Did you hear what happened with Falon?

Leliana: Of course, Inquisitor.

  * (“Do you have any advice?”) Perhaps. I would advise you to mind that Falon did not strike first.
  * (“You seem particularly calm about it.”) Perhaps because I am aware that his anger was not unwarranted, or because I know he did not strike first.
  * (“I’m trying to sort this situation.”) Before you do, please consider that Falon did not strike first. That will not matter politically, but I would allow Josephine to handle that.



Inquisitor (If they did not question Falon): He didn’t start the fight?

Leliana: He swore and spat on them, but he did not assault them as it were. Scout Harding told me as much.

OR

Inquisitor (if they did question Falon): He told me he spat on them.

Leliana: Yes. Swore, and spat on them, but did not assault them as it were. A minor distinction in the Great Game, but one prudent to acknowledge in deciding a consequence.

Leliana: Is there anything else, Inquisitor?

(Special: “Would you be willing to take on Falon until things have quieted down some?”) Send him to me if you like. I can keep him busy for you.

**Speaking to Cullen:**

Cullen: Any luck?

  * (“No.”)
  * (“Yes” (opens up more dialogue))
  * (Special: “It’s not about the chevaliers.”) No, I suppose it wouldn’t be.
  * (Special: “He/Leliana told me the chevaliers threw the first punches.”) He didn’t tell me that. I’ll have to look into it and see what can be done.
  * (Special: “Blackwall/Bull wants me to have Falon train with the soldiers. Any objection?”) None at all. Send him to me, if you want.
  * (Special: “Cassandra/Solas wants me to send him away.”) That is…an option, to be sure. It is rather permanent, however.



Cullen: It’s your decision, Inquisitor. I’ll back you, whatever you choose.

**Speaking to Cole:**

Cole: He hurts, but wants to hurt. He thinks one hurt will make the other hurt less, but it won’t. It’ll just be more hurts. I don’t know how to help.

  * (Question: “Do you have any advice about Falon?”) …He was starting to forget their faces when it began. Craftsman, healer, hunter, Keeper, First, but he isn’t anything and now he never will be…The Iron Bull thinks he’s Hisraad, Varric thinks he’s Kid and worries…Sera calls him Friend inside…And Vivienne thinks he is her, but all he thinks is nothing. I am sorry. I don’t know what to do.



(Ends conversation)

**Speaking to Vivienne**

Vivienne: I heard from the healers that Falon injured three Chevaliers. This will have serious consequences, for all of us, dear.

  * (“I don’t know what to do with him.”) He’s in the dungeons at present, is he not? That is a start.
  * (“He picked a bad time to act his age.”) (Vivienne laughs) Teenagers are seldom reliable.
  * (“I know. I’m trying to decide a fitting consequence for _him_ now.”) (Vivienne slightly approves) Good.



Vivienne: If I may, Inquisitor. He does not need to be coddled. He needs to be given a task – preferably something that will busy his mind more than his fists. Why not pass him along to Sister Leliana?

  * (“He’s grieving. Don’t you think he deserves a little sympathy?”) Deserve has nothing to do with it. What he needs is structure, and routine, until he is under control.
  * (“Well that escalated quickly.”) (Vivienne slightly disapproves) Oh—Maker. To work _under_ her, darling.
  * (“Good idea.”) (Vivienne slightly approves) You would be amazed how far simple stability will go.


  * (Special: “It sounds like you have experience with this sort of thing. Maybe you’d rather take charge?”) Hmm. An interesting idea. I _could_ set him to work with the alchemists…



Vivienne: In any case, I’ve kept you long enough.

**Speaking to Solas**

Solas: I heard that young Falon was involved in an altercation.

  * (“He was. I’m deciding what an appropriate punishment would be.”) Hm.
  * (“Involved. Beat the tar out of three veteran Chevaliers…”) (Solas slightly disapproves) Yes. That is what I heard.
  * (“I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”) (Solas slightly disapproves) He lost his clan recently, did he not? I would assume this is related.



Solas: Regardless of the reasons, he cannot continue as he is now. Perhaps it would be kinder to send him away.

(Question: “Elaborate?”) It was a mistake to invite him to join the Inquisition in the first place, and now you have an opportunity to correct it. Falon has proven himself too fragile for what has transpired, and I cannot imagine he is any more prepared for what is to come. If you keep him here, he will only endanger himself. And others.

  * (“Solas, he doesn’t have anything to go back to.”) (Slightly disapproves) So you would keep him here out of pity? He is resourceful enough. He will survive on his own if need be.
  * (“He made a mistake – we should give him a chance to correct it.”) It is your decision, Inquisitor.
  * (“Maybe you’re right.”) (Slightly approves) Then you see it as well. Ultimately, he is resourceful enough to survive on his own.



(Special: “Is this because of what Falon did, or what he _is?_ ”) (Solas slightly disapproves) Falon _is_ a child, regardless of whatever rites of passage he has completed. He does not belong in a war.

Inquisitor: And the fact that he is Dalish has nothing to do with it?

Solas: No, Inquisitor, it does not.

CONTINUES

Solas: In any case, he cannot be allowed back to the front lines as of yet.

Solas: But I have kept you long enough. Is there anything else?

**Speaking to Sera**

Sera: Did Little Elfy really punch out those knights? I’d have paid good money to see that.

  * (“Yes, he punched out those knights, and now he’s in the dungeons.”) What? You mean you just left him there?
  * (“Honestly? So would I.”) (Sera approves) For next time, ten silvers he drops four of them before he’s hauled off, yeah?
  * (“Don’t encourage it. He’s in the dungeons while I decide what to do with him.”) (Sera disapproves) You mean you just left him there?



Inquisitor: Well what do you think I should do?

Sera: …I dunno. Nothing?

Inquisitor: …Nothing?

Sera: Yeah. He took out some arsebiscuits who thought they’d gang up on him. That’s on them, yeah?

Inquisitor: They were our allies…And you don’t see any problem with that?

Sera: Nope.

Sera: Anyway, there anything else I can do for you, Inky?

**Speaking to Varric**

Varric (If Solas has been spoken to first): I couldn’t help but overhear you talking to Chuckles and…you’re not going to kick the kid out, right? I mean he’s a teenager, he’s gonna do stupid shit.

Varric (If Solas was not spoken to): I heard what happened with Thrasher. You’re not just gonna leave him in the dungeons, are you? I mean, he’s a teenager, but he’s gonna do stupid shit.

  * (“I’m looking for an alternative.”) (Varric slightly approves) That’s good to hear. There’s probably a better solution to all this.
  * (“He finally decides to act his age and this is how he does it…”) I’m not saying you should buy him a pint, but maybe take it easy on him.
  * (“He can’t act like this.”) Well, he’s going to. Now I’m not saying it’s right, but there’s probably a better way to deal with this.



Varric: Like, I don’t know, sticking him in the stables? He’s a lot calmer around the horses…and harts…and other things. He likes them. That should mellow him out.

Varric: Anyway, I’m sure you’ve got other things to do.

**Speaking to Dorian**

Dorian (If Solas has been spoken to first): I heard your conversation downstairs. It is your decision of course, but I hardly think “Well, you’ve had a good run, now go back to your dead family” is kind. I hope you’ll consider…less-extreme options.

Dorian (If Solas has not been spoken to): I heard what happened with Falon. I know that you will handle this situation with respect for his wellbeing.

  * (“I didn’t expect him to react so strongly.”) You didn’t? He’s not exactly an even-tempered little fellow.
  * (“Oh, certainly. After all, he won pretty handily I hear.”) (Dorian slightly approves) Three on one, I heard. Good lad.
  * (“I’m currently deciding on a punishment for him.”) (Dorian slightly disapprove) Because his family’s deaths weren’t punishment enough, I suppose.



OR

  * (Special: “I’m considering asking him to leave.”) (Dorian slightly disapproves) Well, have you considered _re_ considering? Perhaps because you’ll be sending him off with nothing but the clothes on his back only _after_ he lost his home and entire family? Or perhaps because his only other friends are here, with the Inquisition? Factor in that he’s made himself known to our enemies, including the Venatori…you understand _my_ hesitation, I’m sure.



Dorian: In any case, Inquisitor, please mind that that you treat this situation delicately. I for one do not want to see him harmed any further.

**Speaking to Falon In the Dungeons**

Falon: Back so soon, huh?

(Questions – open up previous questions mentioned in addition to the following.)

(“How are you holding up?”) (Question can be asked repeatedly)

  * Falon: My knuckles hurt. Should probably stop punching things…like walls.
  * Falon: It’s quiet down here. Not much to look at. Bored, I guess.
  * Falon: The guard yelled at me for doing pull ups on the bars. Killjoy.
  * Falon: This bruise looks kind of like a nug.
  * Falon: Wish I had some chalk.



(“Is this going to be a pattern with you?”)

Falon: No. It was stupid. Next time I won’t go to greet the murderers, and I’ll have nothing to get mad about.

(“Are you ok?”)

> Falon: Yeah, the Chevaliers didn’t get me too badly.
> 
> Inquisitor: That isn’t what I meant.
> 
> Falon: …I’m still breathing. Good enough, I guess.

(“I’m putting you to work in the stables, away from all of our guests until you can calm yourself down.” (Falon will temporarily leave the party and can be spoken to in the stables)) (Falon slightly approves, Sera approves, Blackwall slightly approves, Solas slightly disapproves, Cassandra slightly disapproves, Vivienne disapproves, Dorian approves, Cole approves)

Falon: The stables? Alright. I can do that.

OR

(“I’m handing you to Leliana until all of this blows over.”) (Falon approves, Cassandra slightly approves, Iron Bull approves, Solas slightly approves, Vivienne approves, Sera slightly approves, Varric slightly approves, Cole approves)

Falon: With the Spymaster? Alright.

OR

(“I’m handing you to Cullen until all of this blows over.”) (Cassandra approves, Bull approves, Blackwall approves, Vivienne approves, Solas slightly approves, Cole slightly disapproves).

Falon: …With the rest of the weapons and troops. Sure, hahren.

OR

(“I’m handing you to Vivienne until all of this blows over.”) (Vivienne Greatly Approves, Falon slightly approves, Cassandra slightly approves, Solas disapproves, Sera disapproves, Dorian slightly approves)

Falon: …For what?

Inquisitor: I believe she wanted assistance with some alchemical research.

Falon: …Alright. Say the word, then.

OR

(Previous options including just freeing Falon or just kicking him out entirely. Everything proceeds as written previously.)

**Speaking to Falon After Returning**

If Falon was imprisoned or put to work, Falon will be unavailable for the next expedition but on return to Skyhold will be back in his usual place on the ramparts. Upon greeting, Falon can be asked how things went.

(“How are you, after the dungeons?”) Alright. It was mind-numbingly boring in there. Got some sleeping in. Food wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be.

OR

(“How are you, after working with Vivienne?”) She runs a tight ship, that lady. We mostly worked on improving the efficiency of the other healers, so you know. Making sure everyone’s using the right ratio of elfroot to spindleweed and cobweb and all that. It was work, sleep. Work, sleep. I could use a nap.

OR

(“How are you, after working with the troops?”) Sore. Tired. Cullen made me use a shield. I don’t use shields! But he said, ragh, you’re fighting with the troops, you’ll fight _like_ the troops! And then he knocked me on my ass.

OR

(“How are you, after working with Leliana?”) That’s classified. (“…I’m the Inquisitor.”) Oh, right. She told me not to tell anyone. Guess that shouldn’t count you. She had me reading lots of reports and I put together some maps for her. (“Why was that classified?”) …She also brought a lot of snacks. Sweets, mostly, not my favorite. But the croissants with the sour cherry jam? Pretty good, those. Um, don’t tell her I said that.

OR

(“How are you, after working the stables?”) I’m alright. I like the horses. The shit-shoveling’s new though. Halla aren’t quite so…productive. Also, I went ahead and sedated one of the harts so I could take a rotten tooth out. He should be less pissed off now.

Other questions (available regardless of whether or not Falon was punished):

(“About your clan…”)

If Falon’s approval < 40: (Falon slightly disapproves) I…don’t want to talk about it.

If Falon’s approval > 40 for a non Dalish Inqquisitor: They’re dead, is what’s about them. Don’t worry about me, Inquisitor. I’m here to the end.

If Falon’s approval > 75, or approval > 40 for a Dalish Inquisitor: …I miss them. All the time, I think, I should have been there, I should have been able to protect them. But what I should have done doesn’t matter, because they’re gone now. Now it’s just…I don’t know what I’ll do when all this is over. I just want to go home. But I don’t have one.

  * (“You’re always welcome here in Skyhold.”) (Falon slightly approves) …Thank you.
  * (“You can make a new home for yourself. Here, or with our friends, or anywhere you like.”) (Falon slightly approves) I guess something good’s got to have come out of this, yeah? People know my face now. They know my name. They treat me like I’m someone. That’s not nothing.
  * (“Don’t worry about the future so much.”) (Falon slightly approves) …This another ‘act your age’ talk? But I guess you’re right, we’re here to stop Corypheus, not to plan our retirements.



Falon: Inquisitor…Thank you. I know I’ve made trouble for you, and I know I don’t bring as much to the Inquisition as some of the others. But I want to be here. And I’ll walk at your side as long as you’ll have me. Mythal enaste, Inquisitor.


	4. Recruiting Falon

After first arriving back at Haven from the Hinterlands, dialogue proceeds mostly as normal.

If the Inquisitor speaks to Josephine after, she will resume her normal dialogue but proceed with, “Oh, and there was someone who claims he wishes to speak with you.

> Inquisitor: “Where is he?”
> 
> Josephine: “…in the dungeons. Cullen believes he came to steal from our troops, as he found him among our supplies in the early morning.”

  * (Question: “He wanted to speak with me? About what?”) He would not say.
  * (Question: “He came to steal?”) It is possible. However, there were no missing items on his person when we took him into custody.
  * (Question: “Who is he?”) He says his name is Falon, but other than that I am told he has been quite silent, and uncooperative. He has given little else.
  * (Special, Arcane Knowledge, Historical Knowledge, or Dalish Inquisitor: “Falon? That’s an elven name.”) Yes. He is an elf. Dalish, I believe.
  * (Question: “In the dungeons? Is he alright, at least?”) Of course, your worship. We are only holding him – he’s not been harmed.
  * (“I’ll speak with him when I have a moment.”)



Josephine: “I will send Cassandra down along with you.”

When the Inquisitor goes down to the chantry dungeons, none of the cells are occupied. The Inquisitor glances around, checking the door. Further inspection reveals the lock was tripped with a bit of wire and straw.

  * (“Hello?”) (No response.)
  * (“…Is Josephine playing pranks on me now?”) (No response.)
  * (Remain silent) (No response.)



The Inquisitor turns their head around and sees nothing, but the player might notice movement in the shadows. Whenever the Inquisitor turns to look, there is no one there…until the door opens, and a loud THUNK is heard. The elf is knocked off his feet and sprawled on the ground as Cassandra enters, and stops to rub his head as the Inquisitor and Cassandra stand over him. Falon will scramble to his feet as the rest of the exchange occurs.

OR

  * (Special, Dalish Inquisitor: “Andran atishan, lethallin.”) (Falon, who is already at the door, spins around into the light.) Oh, Ghilan’nain enaste! It’s you and not the Templar. It’s good to see you, lethallin.



Cassandra enters the room, and the door strikes Falon in the back. He yelps and spins around to face Cassandra.

> Cassandra: “Why did you let him out? He is in a cell for a reason.”

  * (“I didn’t let him out.”) Ugh. Of course you didn’t.
  * (“He let himself out.”) Ugh. Of course he did.



> Falon: Well after you locked me up, I figured I’d get out with my head still attached to my shoulders. I know what your kind does to mine, Templar.
> 
> Cassandra: I am not a Templar, and we _may_ release you _after_ you tell us why you are here.

OR

  * ((Ignore Cassandra) “Why have you come here?”) Cassandra: Talk, elf.



> Falon: My clan sent me to figure out what put that Breach in the sky.
> 
> Inquisitor: We aren’t sure what created the Breach yet.
> 
> Falon: (Voice cracks)…Really? (Clears throat, fake deep voice) That sounds pretty bad.

(Questions: “How old are you?”)

> Falon: I’m of age.
> 
> Inquisitor and Cassandra: *stares*
> 
> Falon: I’m twenty.
> 
> Cassandra: (Scoffs) No you are not.
> 
> Falon: …I’m sixteen, but I have my vallas’lin. I’m of age.

(Questions: “Cullen said you were stealing.”)

> Falon: I was _not_ stealing. It’s just, well, there wasn’t anywhere safe _and_ hidden to camp nearby, so I decided to camp out in the supply room, where it was dry at least. I woke up to that Templar holding a sword in my face. Wasn’t going to argue with that.
> 
> Cassandra: Ugh.

(Special: “Why didn’t you just ask, if you wanted to join?”) The Chantry isn’t very charitable to my people. It seemed safer not to. But then, they aren’t very charitable to this Inquisition either, it sounds like.

(Special Question – Underworld Knowledge, or Historical Knowledge: “It seems unlikely that your Keeper would send you here alone just to investigate the Breach…What aren’t you telling me?”)

Falon (Inquisitor is human): No offense, but you people haven’t exactly been good to me or mine, so there’s some things I’m not keen on sharing. But that Breach? That’s bad. If the Inquisition is going to seal it, then this is where I need to be.

Falon (Inquisitor is Dwarf/Qunari): Alright, alright. My Keeper sent me here to investigate the Conclave first, and then the Breach happened, so I stuck around. Couldn’t leave if I wanted to. And then this Inquisition business happened, and it felt important.

(Special Question – Dalish Inquisitor: “Your Keeper sent you alone just to investigate the Breach? How far away is your clan, Da’len, that you could get here so quickly?”) Alright, alright. My Keeper sent me here to investigate the Conclave, and then the Breach happened, and, well, I couldn’t leave if I wanted to. So I stuck around. And then this Inquisition business happened, and, well, _you_ happened. So I wanted to see for myself. Offer a hand.

Falon: And besides that, your people have bigger problems than letting me sneak in. Supply problems, traversal problems. I can lend a hand, if you’ll let me.

  * (Question: “What can you offer us?”) Well, I can pick locks, for one, and I’m good at not being seen. Plus, having some of the Dalish on your side won’t hurt if you’re looking to get to those rifty-bits out in the wilds. I can’t exactly offer to rally all the clans. Even our Keepers don’t know all their locations. But if we run across any, I know how to interact without offending. And all those issues with supplies and traversing the woods and mountains? I can make sure your people know how to move quickly and quietly, and lightly for that matter.
  * (Question: “Why stay?”) Why not? There’s a big fuck-off hole in the sky. Isn’t that reason enough?
  * (Special Question – Dalish Inquisitor: “And your Keeper would approve of this?”) Of course, lethallen. Keeper Deshanna trusts me. She wouldn’t have sent me here if she didn’t.
  * (“Cassandra?”) No. (Falon glares. Cassandra glares back.)



(“Welcome aboard.”) (If human, Falon starts with -5 approval. If Qunari or Dwarf, he starts neutral. If Elven, he starts at +20)

Cassandra: Are you quite serious?

  * (“He wants to help.”) (Falon approves) (Cassandra slightly disapproves) So he says.
  * (“What could possibly go wrong?”) (Falon slightly disapproves, Cassandra slightly disapproves) Many, many things, Herald.
  * (“I’m not sure if you noticed, but we could use all the help we can get.”) That…is true.
  * (Special, Dalish Inquisitor: “I trust my own people, Cassandra.”) (Cassandra slightly disapproves) (Falon approves) Perhaps that trust is misplaced.



OR

(Any Herald except elven: “Then as for your sentence, for sneaking about, your life belongs to the Inquisition.”) (If human, Falon starts with -20 approval. If Qunari or Dwarf, he starts at -5.)

> Falon: My life is my own, actually. But as long as there’s a massive glowing hole in the sky, your Inquisition has my blade.

(Dalish Inquisitor only: “Andaran atishan, lethallin. I welcome the help.”) (Falon starts with approval 25, Cassandra disapproves)

> Falon: Of course, hahren.
> 
> Cassandra: You cannot be serious.
> 
> Herald: I am, actually. 

(“I don’t trust you. Leave.”) (Falon will not join, Cassandra approves)

> Falon: Fen’harel ma ghilana. Don’t say I didn’t try. (Falon will slip through the door and when the Inquisitor moves to follow, he is out of sight and gone.)
> 
> Cassandra: It is better this way. This is no place for a child.

(Dalish Inquisitor only: “Return to your clan, da’len, and tell them what happened at the conclave. I’ll not have them worry about you on my account.”) (Cassandra slightly approves, Falon will not join)

> Falon: But I— ugh. Alright. But take care around all these shemlen, lethallen. I don’t want to hear that they put a knife in your back. (Falon will walk out.)
> 
> Cassandra: Well done. It is better this way. This is no place for a child.

OR

(Special: “Go report back to your clan first. If you have their permission to return, then you are welcome here.”) (Falon will not join, but can be acquired as an agent via war table; Cassandra approves)

> Falon: But I—ugh. Alright. Hopefully this isn’t the last time we’ll meet, then.
> 
> Cassandra: With luck, that means he will not be returning. It is better this way. This is no place for a child.

**After Falon is Recruited…**

**Speaking to Falon…**

Falon can be found sitting on a rock just outside of town, near the stables. In his first cutscene, he’s singing quietly to himself while tossing a little stone to himself. When the Inquisitor greets him, he fumbles with the stone and stops singing, and stands to attention quickly. If the Inquisitor is human, he stands further away than if the Inquisitor is not.

Falon: So what should I call you, then?

  * (“You don’t need to call me anything specific.”) (Falon slightly approves) Thanks, cause it didn’t feel right calling you Herald when I sort of don’t believe in that.
  * (“Your mighty Herald of thunder thighs. Or Harold for short.”) (Falon approves) Ha! Harold it is! I thought it was gonna be weird following someone running around calling themselves the Herald of Andraste but the Harold of Thunder Thighs, now that’s a hero I can get behind.
  * (“Call me what everyone else calls me.”) (Falon slightly disapproves) It’s just, you know, Herald of Andraste? I sort of don’t believe in Andraste. So it’s weird for me, you know. I guess Herald for short?
  * (Special, Dalish Inquisitor: “Lethallen is fine.”) (Falon approves) Of course, Lethallen.


  * (Question: “What do you believe?”) I mean…not that. We have our own stories. (If Inquisitor is Dalish) It’s just, you know, some of them really feel like they’re just to lull children to sleep. I don’t know what of it’s real, or not real, and I probably never will. But I know the Chantry tells a lot of stories about _us_ that aren’t true. I believe ours more than that.
  * (Question: “Why join us if you don’t believe?”) I believe there’s a giant hole in the sky that spat out demons for three days straight. That’s pretty believable.
  * (Believer: “It’s good to have diverse opinions.”) (Slightly disapproves) Well, someone has to straddle the line between thinking you’re a demigod and thinking you’re a heretic, anyway.
  * (Nonbeliever/Dalish Inquisitor: “That’s a damn relief to hear. These people haven’t left me alone since the Conclave.”) (Approves) )I’ll bet. I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes. 
  * (Believer: “I was _seen_ with Andraste before I came out of the Fade.”) (Disapproves) You were seen with _something_ before you came out of the Fade. Could be a spirit. They tend to pop up in places where the veil’s thin. Sometimes they even want to possess the bodies of the living. Or the dead…ugh. Maybe it wanted your skin. Or, if it’s friendly, maybe it’s in there right now, making your hand glow.


  * (“You’re putting a lot at stake being here.”) (Slightly approves) Not as much as I do by not being here.
  * (If Inquisitor is not Dalish) Where you’re sitting, right on the edge of what used to be the Dales, well, it doesn’t take a scholar to know that some idiot’s going to say the elves did it.
  * (If Inquisitor is Dalish) You’re right on the edge of Dirthaveran. It doesn’t take a scholar to know that some idiot’s going to say we did it.



**General Questions**

(“Tell me about yourself.”) Maybe. Depends on what you want to know.

(“What are your skills?”)

  * I can shoot, I’m quick with a pair of daggers, I can open locks, and read a little elvhen.
  * I can make a little lizard out of just beads and string. Want one?
  * Falon of the Dalish, master cat-catcher, at your service.
  * I can whip up a real good tea out of local herbs.
  * I’m good at overhearing things.
  * I can do a handstand on horseback. Wanna see?
  * (If Vivienne is recruited) Lady Viv says I’m a natural alchemist. Ha! Imagine that. She’s nicer than she lets on.
  * (If Blackwall is recruited) Not diamondback.
  * (If Dorian is recruited) Not chess.



(“How are things here?”)

(If approval < / = 0) (Slightly disapproves the first time he is asked.)

  * Couple soldiers called me a knife ear after I asked to sit with them in the tavern.
  * The books in the library say some really awful things about my people. They’re not true. They’re not.
  * I thought I’d at least make some friends with the elves here, but…
  * There’s so many people, and none of them talk to each other. It’s lonely here.
  * I miss my friends. Let’s finish up quickly so I can go home.
  * I’m alright, just…hm.
  * Same as last time. Sorry.



(If approval > 0)

  * (Slightly approves) There’s so many people. I don’t know how you stand it.
  * (Slightly approves) There’s a pretty good view of the lake from the Chantry roof. You ever see it at night? It’s pretty with all the stars reflecting off the ice.
  * (Slightly approves) Better. Cullen apologized to me the other day, and Leliana introduced me to one of her Elven agents and got me some _real_ food.
  * (Slightly approves) Adan’s letting me mix tonics with the alchemy lab. Says I’ve got good technique even if I don’t know the lingo.
  * (Slightly approves) Why do humans put so much sugar on everything? Gives me a headache.



(If approval >/= 40) (Approves the first time, then slightly approves the rest)

  * I didn’t think I’d be welcome here, after that greeting I got. But I was wrong. Thanks for that.
  * (Once Dennet is recruited) All those horses you brought are grand! Can’t wait to hit the road so I can see what they can really do.
  * (If Sera is recruited) I’m wearing Sera down. I called her lethallan and she didn’t even yank my ear.
  * (If Vivienne is recruited) Lady Viv went and ordered a bunch of alchemical texts for me…they’re so _complicated._ I don’t even know when I’m going to get the ingredients I need for them.
  * (If Cole is recruited) You know, Cole reminds me of my brother a bit. (“I didn’t know you had a brother.”) Well, had. He’s dead. But I think he would have liked Cole, if he could meet him.



(“What’s life like with the Dalish?” / If Inquisitor is Dalish: “What was life like in your clan?”)

Falon (Lukewarm approval): (Falon slightly disapproves): Oh, it’s grand. I lived in a palace and had everything I ever wanted right at my beck and call, and the human flesh is just to die for, you know. I don’t know how you city folk do without it.

  * (“You don’t have to talk about it if you aren’t ready.”) Oh I’m ready. Let me tell you about my flying Halla, Corlena.
  * (“Human flesh _does_ sound delicious.”) (If Inquisitor is not human, Falon approves) Hahahahaha—don’t say that in front of Cassandra. She’ll take your word for it. OR (If Inquisitor is human, Falon slightly approves) Hahahahaha—don’t say that in front of Cassandra, or she’ll start another Inquisition just to hunt down your cannibal cult.
  * (“Fine. Don’t tell me.”) Oh, no, I’ve got so much more to tell! Let me tell you about my flying halla, Coraline.



Falon: Sorry. I just don’t know you well enough to share.

OR

Falon (If Inquisitor is Dalish or Approval is Warm or better): Well, my clan’s from up in the Free Marches. We spend a lot of time foraging and hunting, just like any other clan, and doing all the busywork that needs to get done so we can make it through each season intact. Other than that…well, I love them. All my friends are there. My mentors are there. It’s everything I have, you know?

  * (“Tell me about your friends.”) I used to hunt with Lorelen and Gevin. Whoever could kill the most game with the fewest arrows won. (“What did they win?”) …Bragging rights, I guess? We didn’t have much to gamble with. Oh. Sometimes, we’d swap beads from our bracelets or other little trinkets like that.
  * (“Tell me about your mentors.”) Well there’s Ashami. She taught me most of the stories I know, and especially about the Emerald Knights – those are my favorite. Then there’s Juna – he tried to teach me carving, but he says I’m not focused enough for it. And the First and Deshanna, well, they try to set me on the right path, but I guess they’re still figuring out what that is.
  * (“What did you do for your clan?”) A bit of everything. I hunted, I foraged, I scouted…I mixed poultices and tonics, I helped with the children, and I took care of the Halla. I did everything except a mage’s duties, because, you know, no magic. And I don’t carve. I’m pretty bad at carving.
  * (Special, Arcane Knowledge/Dalish Inquisitor: “It’s unusual for a Dalish elf to not have a clear role in the clan.”) (Falon slightly approves) …Good catch. Well, it isn’t too common. But I like it better this way. I’d get bored doing the same thing day in and day out.



(If Falon has mentioned his brother…)

(“Who is Athim?”) My brother. My twin, actually. He died.

OR

(“You mentioned a brother?”) Yes, Athim. My twin, actually. He died.

(Question: “How did he die?”)

> Falon (Approval Warm or Approval Cold or worse) He was killed.
> 
> Falon (Approval Neutral) What’s it matter how? He’s dead.

  * (“I’m sorry.”) (If Inquisitor is human, Falon disapproves) Sorry won’t bring him back. (If Inquisitor is not human, Falon approves.) …Thank you.
  * (“You say that so matter of factly.”) Yeah, well, yelling isn’t going to bring him back, and crying isn’t going to bring him back, and joking isn’t gonna bring him back. You see a pattern here?
  * (“I’m not surprised. The Dalish don’t live easy lives.”) No, we don’t.



This line of questioning will be able to be returned to at Skyhold.

**Greeting Solas:**

Solas: I had an intriguing conversation with our newest addition. Falon, I believe his name was. Are you not concerned that he came here alone?

  * (“Why are you so suspicious?”) The Dalish do not often occupy themselves with matters outside of their clans. That Falon claims to be sent to represent them is…unlikely.
  * (“He wanted to help, Solas.”) (Solas slightly disapproves) So he says.
  * (“Try telling him that.”) (Solas slightly disapproves) Oh, I have. He was quick to deflect, which should raise further questions.
  * (“It is strange.”) (Solas slightly approves) I am glad you understand.



OR

(Special, Dalish Inquisitor: “Solas…do you feel that way about me?”) (Solas slightly disapproves) That is different. You…have no choice in the matter.

  * (“Solas.”) (Solas approves) Yes. My apologies.
  * (“Can I grab you a shovel, so you can dig that hole a little deeper?”) (Solas laughs) Forgive me, that was poorly said.
  * (“You ass!”) (Solas slightly disapproves) I…I am sorry. That was untoward of me.



Solas: In any case. Consider that he is only barely of age. He claims to have been sent as a representative of his clan. If the Dalish were to send a representative, why would _he_ be sent? Why not someone more experienced?

  * (Special: “So why do you think he’s here?”) He may be an agent of another organization. Or, perhaps, he has simply left his clan for another reason, and this is where he found himself. Additionally, it is not my understanding that the Dalish instruct young men in _lockpicking._ Perhaps he is a thief, seeking to lighten the Inquisition’s coffers.
  * (“Whatever his reasons, he seems genuine in his desire to help.”) That much is true - but it does not render his purpose here irrelevant. I would be cautious.
  * (“Well when you put it that way, perhaps he also masterminded the explosion at the Conclave and created the Breach.”) (Solas slightly disapproves) You jest, but there is no benefit in underestimating him. Child or no, he _is_ dangerous. Otherwise, he would not have survived on his own for as long as he has.
  * (“I’ll keep an eye out.”) (Solas slightly approves) That is good to hear.
  * (Special, Dalish Inquisitor: “Some of us leave for a time after coming of age, to seek out other clans or explore. It’s not that unusual, Solas.”) Perhaps. But then he is surely being sent away for some reason. (“Maybe, but that could be anything from some trouble within the clan to him expressing interest in leaving. It doesn’t mean he bears ill intent.) (Solas Slightly approves) That is a small comfort, yes.
  * (Special, Underworld knowledge: “The thieves and assassins guilds I’m familiar with begin employment much younger, and training much earlier. Falon is obviously self-taught.) (Solas approves) That…is a small comfort.
  * (Special, Rogue: “I’m certain he taught himself lockpicking. His technique needs work.”) (Solas slightly approves) And I suppose you’ve found a willing protégé. (“Maybe.”) (Solas laughs) A small comfort.



**Asking Sera “What do you think of the Inquisition” and about Falon** :

Sera: Little Elfy? What a little hayseed! But he’s fun. Good at shooting, all that.

OR

Sera: Bean? Bit of a hayseed that one, but he’s fun. Good at shooting and all that.

  * (Special: “You don’t mind that he’s elfy?”) (Sera slightly disapproves) Let’s keep that between me and him, yeah? He’s elfy, but he’s not elfy like Solas. He knows how to have fun.
  * (Special, Dalish Inquisitor: “You don’t mind that he’s elfy?”) (Sera disapproves) I mean, he’s elfy, but he’s not elfy like Solas. He knows how to have fun.
  * (Special: “You don’t mind that he’s like, twelve?”) (Sera slightly approves) (Sera laughs) Heard that, did you? It’s fun messing with him. Raaaa, I have my facey doodles, I’m an adult! (laughs and sighs) But I’ve known people out on their own younger, anyway. It’s fun to tease, but he’s alright.



**Asking Varric “What do you think of the Inquisition” about Falon:**

  * Varric (if Falon is low approval): If you look in a shadowy corner, Thrasher’s sure to be skulking around there somewhere.
  * Varric (if Falon is neutral): You ever try giving Thrasher candy? His eyes near pop out of his head when the sugar hits.
  * Varric (if Falon is warm): Thrasher’s actually making friends around here, when he’s not skulking around in the dark. I think I actually caught him smiling.
  * Varric (If Inquisitor is Dalish): Look in your shadow and I think you’ll find Thrasher hiding there somewhere. Kid looks up to you.



**Asking Cassandra “Any advice?” about Falon:**

  * Cassandra: I am unsure that allowing Falon to stay is wise. He is more skilled than he appears, but he is also volatile. I worry that he is unsuited to our cause.
  * Cassandra (If Falon is warm): I had reservations about Falon but he seems to be acclimating well. I would still take care, however. He is very young, and brash. I worry that he is in undue danger by staying here.
  * (Special: “He’s grown on you.”) (laughs) He is _trouble._ But…yes. He has, in a way.



**Cole may comment, if Falon is recruited…**

Cole: Knife-ear this, rabbit that. Well which is it? Predator or prey, hunter or hunted. They won’t make up their minds.

or

Cole: Far, faltering, but not fearing, never fearing. There is no fear here. 

or

Cole: He lies sipping shallow breaths beneath, cold and colder until he is gone. Hard hands on shoulders hauling away, heaved in with his body, unmoving, heavy, but not unarmed. 

or

Cole: He never knew what they thought before, and never cared. But now it weighs hard and heavy on his heart.

**Asking Vivienne for her opinion on Falon:**

  * Vivienne: That young man was positively wasted in the wilderness. It’s been some time since I’ve had the privilege to work with such a prodigious young alchemist.



**Asking Iron Bull what would happen if Thedas falls to the Qun:**

  * Bull: Falon’s young enough that if he didn’t die fighting he’d do alright. They’d find something for him. Maybe.



**Asking Blackwall his opinion on Falon:**

  * Blackwall: That boy’s got a lot of anger. See that he turns it on our enemies and not on our troops.



**Asking Dorian his opinion on Falon:**

  * Dorian: You mean our resident frothing ball of rage? Charming little fellow, when he’s not drilling holes in the back of my head with his glare.
  * Dorian: Falon? He put a new meaning into the phrase, glaring daggers, when I first met him, but he seems to be getting along alright.



**Josephine comment on Falon:**

Josephine: You recruited Master Falon, yes? I attempted to speak with him about his clan and he only stared at me…have I done something to offend?

  * (“I don’t believe it’s anything to do with you, Josephine.”) That is what I was afraid of.
  * (“Don’t worry, he’s like that with everyone.”) Not everyone. I have seen him with some of the workers, and the servants, with Varric, (if Sera is recruited) and with Sera, (if Vivienne is recruited) and even Madame de Fer.
  * (“Existing while human.”) I…suppose he has good reason not to trust humans, considering the sorts of rumors spread about the Dalish.
  * (Dalish Inquisitor: “Many of us have been put at risk at the hands of humans before. It’s possible either he or someone he knows was hurt before. It will take time for him to warm to you, if he can.”) I see… Yes, that would make sense…



Josephine: I meant to make him more comfortable here, but…

  * (“Food crosses many cultural divides.”) Yes, I suppose I could see about having something made for him…
  * (“Try teaching him Antivan curses. That will bring him around.”) (Josephine laughs) (Herald stares) Oh. You are serious. Hm…
  * (“He’ll come around on his own eventually.”) I hope you are right.
  * (Special: “He doesn’t like sweets, and he’s complained about the food here.”) Hm. Perhaps I could have something prepared for him? Something Dalish?
  * (Special: “He’s mentioned missing his clan.”) I worried as much…perhaps I could have Leliana work to correspond with them, get him something from home…
  * (Special: “He mentioned being called a knife ear by some of our soldiers…”) I see. I will see to it that the troops are reprimanded for such behavior.
  * (Special: “He mentioned that the crowds bothered him.”) I can imagine that this must be overwhelming for him. Perhaps I can find a space for him?
  * (Special, human Inquisitor: “He’s made quite clear he mistrusts humans. I doubt he’ll come around any time soon.”) I…suppose you may be right. But I would like to try.



Josephine: In any case, is there something you needed?

**Leliana may comment after Falon is recruited:**

Leliana: I noticed our newest recruit has a penchant for knowing things he shouldn’t. That can be of use.

  * (“I see you’re getting along with him.”) Oh, not really. We haven’t spoken. But some of my people have.
  * (“You think highly of him?”) Not without cause, Inquisitor. He reminds me in many ways of an old friend…although he is certainly a more talented lockpick.
  * (“I’ll see to it that he’s set to good purpose.”) As you say.



**Cullen may comment after Falon is recruited:**

Cullen: So you recruited the elf who came to rob the storeroom? I can’t say I would have done the same.

  * (“He said he wasn’t trying to steal.”) And you believe him? (“He’s not a convincing liar.”) I… No, no he isn’t.
  * (“Honestly I’m surprised he stayed. You know he picked the lock after you locked him up?”) He did? How? (With a piece of wire and straw) With _what?_ Maker, that boy is even more trouble than I thought.
  * (“No, I suppose you wouldn’t, after you threatened him with a sword.”) I thought he was robbing us! I wouldn’t do it _now._




End file.
